Spy vs Spy
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: White Spy and Black Spy. Eternal enemies, always trying to foil the other. You've read the comics, now read the stories! Contains minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spy vs. Spy, and they belong to their rightful owners.

(A/N: Given I want this to be as close to the original Spy vs. Spy comics, no talking will be done within the story.)

Mission one, topic secret

Black Spy's mission was simple. He had to go and steal a folder labeled "top secret" from White Spy. Easy, of course, but Black Spy knew White Spy was a clever one, and had to be extra careful. Therefore, Black Spy decided to do what he does best, deception and disguise.

For White Spy, he was walking along an abandoned, forested, road, holding the folder marked "top secret" close to him. He knew that it was risky being out in the open with such an important file, and he knew Black Spy would try to do anything to steal the folder, so he had to be very sneaky. However, being the spy he was, he was also very hungry. However, by sure coincidence, in the middle of this road surrounded by the woods, stood a small, wooden stand with the words "FREE HOTDOGS" painted on a white sign above the small stand. However, no one was there, except for a, strangely, fresh and hot, hotdog on the stand, and a regular bush.

Feeling his stomach growl, he knew this was a trap, but then again, he was hungry. Letting his hungry take the best of him, he approached the stand, and, slowly and cautiously, reached for the hotdog. Nothing happened. Feeling as though nothing was wrong, the White Spy was about to chow down on the "prize", until he heard a sizzling sound. Taking a quick look at the hotdog, he saw that it had a fuse at the end. It was no hotdog; it was a stick of dynamite.

Throwing both the folder and dynamite to the ground, the White Spy began to flee from the two, and down the road. The fuse on the dynamite sizzled some more, until it reach the front of the stick of dynamite. Nothing happened, it was a dud. Seeing as the White Spy was gone, the Black Spy left his bush costume, which was the bush next to the stand. He gave a chuckle, his eyebrows going up and down, and picked up the folder. He had fooled the White Spy. Still laughing, he opened the folder marked "top secret", only to find a single piece of paper with the words "Ha Ha" written on it.

Confused by this, he looked at the folder, and heard a ticking noise. It was a bomb. Before he could throw the bomb-folder away, it exploded. Then, the White Spy appeared, laughing, and flexing his eyebrows as well. Pulling out another folder from his overcoat, marked "top secret" the White Spy made the familiar V symbol with his fingers at the blasted Black Spy, and carried on his trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2, bridge

White Spy was leaning back in a beach chair, relaxing. He had been assigned to guard a small bridge that spanned a small stream. Very easy. However, he soon heard a loud rumble. Jumping up some, he soon saw a jeep coming right at him, driven by none other then Black Spy. Quickly thinking, White Spy reached under his beach chair, and took out a bomb. Giving a laugh, he hurled it at the tank. Jumping behind the chair, he put his fingers into his ears, and closed his eyes, not noticing the small bomb roll back at him. Jumping up and giving a silent scream, he grabbed the bomb, which felt oddly heavy, and threw it at the jeep. Once again, the bomb rolled back at him.

Grumbling, he kicked the bomb, and felt a pain in his foot. He grabbed it, and began to jump around on one leg. For a light bomb, it was heavy. However, White Spy's eyes popped out of his head once he saw that the fuse on the bomb disappear behind the flame. Then, nothing. White Spy looked in confusion, as the bomb had not gone off. His head then looked up at Black Spy, who was sitting in the jeep, holding the real bomb, its fuse barely there. The bomb that was thrown at White Spy was a dud, actually, it was a bowling ball painted as a bomb. Black Spy began to laugh, as White Spy began to grumble, shaking his fist at Black Spy. Black Spy chuckled again, and lit the fuse. With a chuckle, Black Spy threw the bomb at White Spy, who caught it, and stared at it. It exploded in his face. Black Spy, laughing, gave a V symbol with his fingers, and drove by, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 3, package

In this mission, both White Spy and Black Spy were assigned to get a brown crate labeled "secret" that was currently at a harbor. White Spy decided to head to the harbor by submarine, Black Spy was to head to the harbor by tank. In Whiter Spy's white sub, his radar picked up Black Spy's black tank. Chuckling, he pressed a button labeled "fire missiles". Chuckling his usual laugh, White Spy pressed the red button, and hatches on the surface of the sub, and ten white missiles with red tips shot out from the hatches, and flew in the air, making a shallow dive, and flying towards the black tank.

Black Spy saw this, and made a quick jump in his seat before pressing a button at his control pad labeled "defense". On command, a giant fly-swatter popped up from the back of the tank, and began to swat the incoming missiles away, letting them fly around in all directions. Seeing that the missile attack had failed, and Black Spy was close to the crate, White Spy pressed another button on the subs control panel, label "giant hammer". Putting his hand over his eyes, he pressed the bright red button, and a large hatch opened on the sub, and a large robotic hand raised up from the hatch, and giant, wooden mallet in hand. Black Spy, his eyes content on the crate in front of him, did not see the hammer until it was too late.

With a loud thud, the hammer whammed the tank into the ground, squishing it like a pancake. The hand then dropped the mallet on the tank, and grabbed the crate, bringing it back to the sub. Once it was on board, White Spy set the coordinates for home, and gave a laugh, making a V symbol with his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 4, cake

This was a weird strange for White Spy. He had to go to a bakery to get a cake for the commander's son. Not really, a spy mission, but it seemed important enough. So, as White Spy entered a small bakery, he noticed no one was there. Actually, nothing was there but a large, white birthday cake with a sign that read "BIRTHDAY CAKE, REALLY, IT'S JUST A CAKE, NOT A LIE" over it. White Spy put his finger to his lips. Surely, with a sign like that, it was a trap from Black Spy. Or was it?

White Spy looked around, shrugged, and walked over to the cake. Maybe a taste test would prove if it was a trap or not. So, White Spy pressed his finger to the cake.

"_click"_

White Spy quickly looked around, as he heard a click, but he didn't look down, for a trap door appeared, and before he could even yelp, it swallowed him whole. With White Spy gone, Black Spy, a silver remote with a big red button in hand, rose from behind the counter, and laughed. Walking to the cake, he wiped his finger across the icing, and licked it, giving the familiar V symbol with his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Mission 5, the gift

Something was not right for Black Spy. Today, in front of his base, he found a wrapped gift, with a tag that said;

To: Black Spy

From: White Spy

This had to be a trap. Why would White Spy give him a gift? It made no sense at all. So, with careful precautions, Black Spy brought the present into his office, and, being ever so careful, opened it. Flinching for an explosion, or booby trap…. nothing happened. Surprised, Black Spy opened his eyes, and looked inside the open gift. The only thing the box contained was a note that said;

"Behind you." Quickly turning his head to the window behind him, Black Spy saw White Spy dangling from a rope hanging from a helicopter. In his hand, a box that said;

"Top secret information." Black Spy had been tricked! Angry, Black Spy pulled a rifle from a nearby closet, and began to open fire on White Spy. It was ineffective, as the helicopter flew away, and White Spy gave the familiar V symbol with his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Mission 6, bricks

While White Spy was not on his companies' time, he still found time to cause Black Spy trouble. And by trouble, we mean throwing a brick at Black Spy. So, creeping behind buildings, White Spy finally found Black Spy in a small café, sipping coffee. Laughing to himself, White Spy began to slowly creep upon his unsuspecting "victim". Crouching behind a small iron gate, White Spy readied his brick.

In a quick motion, White Spy jumped up, and hurled the brick at Black Spy, whom sat there, sipping coffee. As soon as the brick hit Black Spy, it began to travel forward. This Black Spy was a fake rubber one! Oh no, rubber! White Spy saw this too late, as the brick bounced off the rubber Black Spy, and sailed back to White Spy, smacking him straight in the head, and knocking him cold. From afar, at another café, Black Spy began to chuckle to himself upon seeing this, and gave the small V symbol with his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Mission 7, hats.

White Spy was just minding his own business, walking down a street, when Black Spy ran up, and stole White Spy's hat! Laughing to himself, Black Spy ran down the same street that he took White Spy hat, still laughing, but confused on why the hat was so heavy.

Coming to a stop, Black Spy hid in an ally, and looked at the hat, pulling a stick of lit dynamite with the note tapped to the side that read "ha ha". Black Spy yelled, as the dynamite exploded, and White Spywalked in the ally, chuckling to himself, and grabbing his hat, making the V symbol as he placed the hat back on his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Mission 8, mouse trap

White Spy was enjoying a nice walk down the countryside. It was rare for him to have a day like this. However, in the middle of the rode was a small mouse trap, with the a strip of paper on it. The paper read, "Pick me". White Spy laughed, as he kicked the small mousetrap away, but came to a stop once he heard a growl. Apparently, he kicked the mouse trap right into a lions nose, and the lion wasn't so happy.

Unaware to White Spy, the who situation was set up by Black Spy, whom was hiding behind a tree, laughing and giving a V symbol as the lion mauled white spy.


	9. Chapter 9

Mission 9, tunnel

Black Spy had a "great" idea. He was going to dig a tunnel under the ground, coming to a spot where White Spy stood on the surface. Laughing to himself, Black Spy brought a bazooka with him, in order to blast White Spy from below. Smiling his usual smile, Black Spy dug a tunnel, and came to the spot where White Spy stood. Laughing again, Black Spy aimed the bazooka up, and fired… forgetting the fact that White Spy stood upon a shelf of very hard, though breakable, rock.

The rocket round quickly collided with the rock and exploded, knocking Black Spy to his feet, and causing a piece of rock to fall on Black Spy, squishing him. Above ground, White Spy felt the slight tremor of the ground, and began to laugh, giving the V symbol as he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Mission 10

Zoo

One day, White Spy decided to take a walk in the Zoo, for he did have the day off. The birds were chirping, and nothing seemed out of the usual, until he was near the lion's den, and saw a banana peel on the ground. Of course, if he hadn't been paying attention, he might have slipped on that peel, and fallen into the lion's cage.

So, being the ever nice person he is, White Spy picked up the banana peel, and headed over to a nearby trash can. Just as he was about to throw the peel away, Black Spy popped up from the trash can, and slammed a mallet over White Spy's head. With White Spy out cold, Black Spy began to laugh, giving the usual V symbol as he did.

* * *

**(A/N: To jump-start spotlight week, I decided to update my oldest story, Spy vs. Spy)**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Mission 11

Fireworks

Black Spy was casually watching fireworks from a park bench. Black Spy enjoyed watching fireworks. However, one caught his eye. It was a usual size firework, but it didn't go off. Instead, it just fell back to the ground. Black Spy got up, and quickly ran over to the fallen incendiary device.

However, as he did so one firework shot up from beneath his feet, sending Black Spy fifty feet in the air before exploding. Watching from another bench, and holding a bunch of blank fireworks, White Spy laughed and make a V symbol.

* * *

(**A/N: Given it's the Fourth of July, I figured a nice Fourth of July theme would be in order for the two. That and I couldn't pass up the chance to light one up with a firework and have reason to do so.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Mission 12

Contact

Black Spy was on a mission to deliver a coded message to someone only known as "contact". He, or she, was going to be a person in a while suit. Well, so happened that a person in a white suit walked by and Black Spy handed that person the coded message. Turns out that this person was White Spy, who chuckled and let out a "V" symbol as he walked by. Sometimes violence doesn't solve anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Mission 13

Violence Solves Everything

Of course, Black Spy wasn't so stupid. He knew that the person in the suit was White Spy. So, he set up the coded message as a decoy, which was laced with "Chuck's All Natural Dog-Loving Beef Scent". Black Spy laughed and gave a "V" symbol as he watched White Spy run around being chased by stray dogs and cats.


	14. Chapter 14

Mission 14

Horse Racing

White Spy was at the races, in this case the horse races. The higher ups told him to place a bet on a horse named "Sea Trist". So, with the money received by the higher ups, he placed the bets and watched the race. Sure enough, Sea Trist won. And when White Spy went to go collect the winnings, he was shocked to see Sea Trist at the collection booth. As he approached the horse, Black Spy jumped out of the shadows and wacked White Spy on the head, taking his ticket and bet.

Just as he walked up to the counter, "Sea Trist" kicked Black Spy and sent him flying through a wall. White Spy laughed and gave the "V" symbol, as "Sea Trist" was the higher ups horse.


	15. Chapter 15

Mission 15

Fly

White Spy invented a bomb that looked like a fly and set it loose in Black Spy's office. Sitting outside, White Spy rubbed his hands together and laughed, waiting for the bomb to go off. It needed to be trigged by the fly-bomb getting smashed. Just then, a pesky fly landed on his nose, and without thinking White Spy swatted it. Black Spy, meanwhile, laughed and gave the "V" symbol as he heard an explosion caused by the fly bomb.


End file.
